


Schedule

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Husbands, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Ashton and Luke are married and Luke is concerned that they have become too predictable, that’s until Luke comes up with an interesting idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a writing series! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr.com/carriedawayfromhome

“Babe, I think we have a problem.”

Ashton looks up from his place on the couch, placing a bookmark into the spine of his book, saving his place for later, “And what would that problem be Luke?” 

Luke lick his lips, looking at his husband from across the couch, “Have you noticed we have sex the same time and place every night?”

Ashton raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms in mock defence, “What are you talking about?”

Luke sighs, jumping up to walk over, sitting down closer to the brunette, “Every night, after the dinner and dishes are done, after an hour of t.v we then go to the bedroom and have sex.”

“Are you complaining about the sex?”

“No!,” Luke grabs Ashton’s hand, “Of course not, I love our sex life, it’s just….”

“Just what?”

“It’s predictable.”

Ashton waits for a moment, watching as Luke’s worried face scans his. A smile appears across his face and he can’t help but laugh, throwing his head back onto the couch. He watches as Luke crosses his arms at him, clearly not happy with his reaction to his concern.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“Aw babe, I’m not laughing at you, I’m sorry.” He leans forward to place a kiss on Luke’s still angry face, peppering a few kisses around his eyes and cheeks and rolling one of Luke’s curls around his finger, “You’re worried that our sex life is too… scheduled?”

With his angry face still plastered on, Luke throws himself back onto the couch, moaning out in exasperation making Ashton howl with laugher from his overdramatic scene. Ashton can’t help but smile at his cute husband, he’s always been one to be just a little over the top, but hey, that’s what he loves about that man.

Their sex life lately is a little bit calculated, it can’t be helped though both men work full time day jobs, so most of the time they are exhausted when they get home and the only time they can have sex is late at night.

After a few adorable moments of watching Luke sulk on the couch, Ashton leans up and over, crawling across Luke’s body to settle on top of him, Luke’s arms coming around Ashton immediately, settling on his lower back. Ashton lets his head fall into Luke’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply, sighing in the process.

“I love having sex with you Ash,” Luke says, squeezing his hands around him, “I just think we’ve gotten too, I don’t know how to say it….”

“Vanilla?” Ashton mumbles into Luke’s neck.

Ashton feels him nod against his body and he presses a kiss to Luke’s neck, he’s right though, they have gotten a little bit vanilla than what they used to be. When Luke and Ashton first starting dating they were all over each other, it first started with heavy petting in movie theatres, a hand job or two in an empty parking lot, maybe a quick blowjob at a viewable window. That all was thrown out the window once they realised how much they loved the thrill of being a little more mischievous. The heavy petting turned into blowjobs at an afternoon showing of a movie they didn’t much care for, sex in the car in an empty parking lot, Luke’s long limbs always marking up the inside of their car and they would sometimes rent a hotel room just to have sex against the huge glass windows, knowing someone could be watching at any moment. 

But as the years went by, they got busier and busier with work and they got comfortable in the laziness of their sex life, how easy it was to quickly have sex then be able to fall asleep in their own bed, undisturbed. Ashton hadn’t given it too much thought, but sometimes when he would drive by a hotel, or an empty car park he would get a little rush shoot through him as he thought about all those hidden moments with Luke.

“I have an idea.” Luke says, shaking Ashton out of his thoughts, “A good idea if I say so myself.” 

Ashton laughs into Luke’s neck, sitting up so he’s now straddling the younger boy’s torso, looking down at him, “And what would that idea be Mr Irwin?”

Luke bites his lip, hand coming up to hide his face. They’ve only been married officially for a couple of months, so every time Ashton calls him by his new last name it never fails to make Luke blush a scarlet red.

“A challenge.”

“Go no.”

Luke sits up, making him and Ashton now chest to chest, “A challenge to see who can come up with the best new way for us to have sex.”

“Okay, and what does the winner get?”

“He gets to do whatever he wants to the other contestant, for example, you.”

Ashton smiles and lightly punches Luke in the arm, “So you’re automatically assuming I’m going to lose then huh?”

Luke nods, leaning forward to lightly kiss Ashton on his cheek, “Yep, you do remember it was my idea to rent the hotel room.”

Ashton rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah, whatever, but it was my idea to give you a blowjob in the cinema,” He rolls his hips forward, “And I didn’t see you complaining about that.”

Ashton watches at Luke licks his lips, he can almost see the memories of that night in Luke’s eyes, he rolls his hips down once more, seeing if he can get a reaction out of him.

Luke moans quietly, closing his eyes for a moment, “We can start now if you like.” He breathes out, hands going to Ashton’s hips, fingers tightening onto the waistband of his jeans.

Ashton sly smile stretches across his face, he leans forward capturing Luke’s lips in a heated kiss, tongue immediately entering his mouth. Luke moans, letting Ashton hold him in place, his own hands trail round to the front of Ashton’s jeans, palming the tightening denim, loving the way it makes him breathless. Ashton breaks apart from the kiss, leaning forward briefly to lick them, taking Luke’s bottom lip into his teeth, biting very lightly at the soft skin.

Ashton jumps off of Luke, holding onto his hand in the process, “Follow me.” He whispers, tugging on Luke’s arm. Luke follows Ashton through the house and to the from door, excitement rushing through him, wondering where Ashton might take him.

They both stop at their car, the faint light from the house still illuminating them both, the cold night air making Luke shiver. He watches as Ashton turns to him, an almost devilish look on his face as he leans forward pushing Luke up against the car, hands trailing under his shirt to stroke his smooth skin.

Luke pulls away, “I think you forgot the keys babe.”

Ashton shakes his head, hand coming down to rub Luke through his jeans, “No love, I’m going to fuck you right here, on the hood of our car.”

Luke’s eyes shoot open, head whipping side to side, watching just in case the neighbours could see them, “Ash, what if someone sees us out here?”

Ashton shrugs, undoing Luke’s jeans ,grabbing them and his boxers, pushing them down to Luke’s thighs, his hand reaching out to hold him, stroking gently. Luke bites his lip, eyes still darting around, they live close to their neighbours, if one of them were to even go their porch right now they would have a nice view of Ashton now on his knees, tongue licking up and down Luke’s cock.

Luke closes his eyes, hands automatically going to Ashton’s hair, tugging at the strands, letting him get lost in the feeling. Ashton starts to suck, tongue swirling around the head, hand still stroking where his mouth can’t reach. His other hand reaches down to play with Luke’s balls before descending further, fingers reaching down to rub against Luke.

Luke clenches, hand almost painfully tugging at Ashton’s roots, he opens his eyes again, taking one last look around to make sure no one is watching their adventure before he beckons for Ashton to stand, helping himself to Ashton’s zipper, tugging it down to his thighs also. He then turns around, leaning over the hood of the car, hands resting on the cool metal.

Ashton slicks up his cock with as much saliva as he can, knowing that Luke can take it like this, they’ve done it before, though he may just be feeling it a little more tomorrow morning. After inserting two fingers briefly to ease him into it, he then lines himself up and pushes in slowly, hands going to Luke’s hips, steadying himself.

Luke hisses into the brisk air, bracing himself as Ashton enters him, letting the feeling of being full wash over him. He knows that Ashton won’t be gentle, he can usually tell if it’s going to be a sweet and tender Ashton, or rough and hard. Tonight he can feel the heat radiate off of his husband and he knows that he’s going to be harsh.

Luke’s guess is correct as Ashton pauses for a moment before thrusting deep and hard, not letting Luke have a moment to breathe, he relishes in the tiny squeaks of pleasure coming from the blonde below him as he continues moving, not letting up for a moment. The sweat starts to trickle down his forehead as he leans forward, grabbing Luke by the back of his neck, still not slowing for a second. Luke has taken it upon himself to lean down to stroke himself, letting them both get closer to their climax.

Not a moment later Ashton feels Luke clench around him and a high pitched whine leave his mouth, hands still bracing against the car. Ashton starts to get messy with his movements as he too feels his body start to fall over the edge, he lets the feeling wash over him, his body stilling against Luke, his breath laboured as he leans onto Luke’s back.

He doesn’t let them bask in the afterglow for too long as Ashton can feel Luke start to squirm underneath him, so he stands up, pulling out slowly before pulling his jeans and boxers up. Luke stands up and does the same, both men fully clothed now standing in front of each other.

Luke is the first to start giggling, hands coming up to wrap around Ashton’s waist, “That was so hot Ash.”

Ashton kisses the top of Luke’s head, standing back to grab his hand, leading him back into the house. After retreating back into the warmth, they both decide a shower is best and after undressing and both relaxing under the strong stream of water, Luke whispers, “But my next idea will be better, just saying.” He winks, letting Ashton imagine all the things that both men will think up to try and beat the other.

Let’s just say it’s going to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's idea includes being a little more wet then they're used to.

A few days had passed since Luke had suggested the challenge of spicing up their sex life and as he sat at his desk in the office he worked at his mind raced with ideas to try and win this so called competition. He was trying to think up things that hopefully hadn’t even come to Ashton’s attention. He tapped his pen against his desk, leaning back in his chair, it was hard to think of something new as they had tried a lot of different things prior to their vanilla spell. 

“Mr Hemmings,” A voice boomed above him, making him jump, his eyes darting upwards to see his boss looming over him, “Looks like you’re working really hard here, time for a promotion hey?”

Luke forced a smile, scooting his chair forward, “Sorry sir, got distracted and it's Mr Irwin now.”

His boss clicked his teeth at Luke, “I do not care about your personal life just get back to work.” 

Luke sighed as he waited for the familiar sound of his boss walking away from him before he leant back in his chair once more, thoughts automatically going back to his plan. He had a few ideas in his head that he thought could work, he now just had to put them into motion. 

Ashton was just finishing up at his job at the coffee shop, wiping down all surfaces, humming a light tune to keep him occupied. His mind had also been going through ideas since the other night, not that there were any rules to this challenge, but he assumed that he would let his husband pick the next idea, so he didn’t feel the need to quickly arrange anything. Whenever he did think of a rather scandalous idea a little bout of arousal would shoot through him, picturing his beautiful tall husband in compromising situations. He had a (hopefully) secret note on his phone with a few little ideas here and there, one did include a butt plug and the idea made his heart beat faster, but he pushed that to the bottom of the list for now, maybe work their way up to that. 

Ashton throws the tea towel he had been using to wipe over the tables across his shoulder, looking around the shop to ensure everything was neat and put away, he was the last one left on this shift tonight. He turns to grab his stuff from out the back when the very familiar sight of shiny blonde curls catches his eye from outside the window.

Ashton walks over to the door, opening it slightly, “Sorry sir, we’re closed.” He jokes, leaning his body against the door frame, “What are you doing here honey? I’m just closing up now.”

Luke smiles at him, “I thought I would come surprise you, whisk you away for some dinner by the lake?” He holds up the bags in his hands, head cocked cutely to one side. 

“That sounds fantastic baby, I’ll go lock up and I’ll meet you out back okay?” 

After double checking everything is as it should be, Ashton makes his way out the back to where Luke is resting against the car, arms open wide ready for Ashton to fit right in. As he lets himself be held by his husband, grateful that he is much smaller than the younger man, Luke leans down to place a swift kiss on Ashton’s forehead. 

“How was your day sweetheart?” Luke mumbles into Ashton’s hair, arms still wrapped securely around his shoulders. 

Ashton shrugs, “Nothing too special, was just thinking about you for most of the day.”

Luke smiles to himself, feeling a very light blush form on his cheeks, “I was thinking about you too Ash,” He pulls back so he’s looking at Ashton, “So, how about that dinner then?”

Both men hope in the car, Luke pulling out of the back lot of the coffee shop and heading west towards the lake. They’ve been there quite a few times, especially around this time of year, it’s quite secluded and just a peaceful place to relax. 

After pulling up to lake, both men jump out, Luke holding onto the bits and pieces he grabbed for dinner, nothing too crazy, just something to nibble on before they head home. Luke walks behind Ashton as he picks a table to sit at, plonking himself down and holding his arms out, ready to dig into the food Luke has purchased. 

They sit and eat their food, chatting on about their day and how much Luke can’t stand his boss and how Ashton has one female customer who continually flirts with him even after he told her he was gay. 

Luke laughs, trying not to spit out his food, “Aww Ash! Can you blame her though? You’re just too cute.” He finishes his sentence with a wink. 

Ashton shakes his head, licking his fingers of residue dinner, “Stop it you. But seriously, she doesn’t stop! It’s like I have to yell it out that I like dick or something!”

Luke giggles more, letting himself sit back, having finished all the food in front of him. He looks around to the scenery, the lake sitting very still, shining off the sun as it starts to set. Luke looks back to Ashton ready to bring his idea into action.

He lets Ashton finish his own food, the older man settling back comfortably, eyes closing as a light breeze flows through. Luke gets up and walks around the permanent picnic table, sitting himself down right next to Ashton, his hand lightly settling on Ashton’s crotch. The older man’s eyes open, narrowing at the sight in front of him. 

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” Ashton whispers, nodding at Luke to continue on. The curly haired man palms the denim, eyes never leaving Ashton’s as he leans forward towards his lips, only to lean further down, placing a few quick kisses on his collarbone. 

“I have an idea.” Luke whispers.

“Oh yeah?” Ashton’s arms have already encircled Luke, fingers running up and down his back, “Another idea for the challenge then?” 

Luke leans back, now looking at Ashton face to face, “Yes indeed sir.”

Ashton smiles at Luke and tugs him forward, kissing him hard, pushing his tongue in immediately, Luke whines underneath his touch, with lips still on lips Ashton opens his eyes and scans around seeing no one else parked near him. He knows this is meant to be Luke’s idea, but he just wanted to have a taste first. He cups Luke’s face in his hands, moving rhythmically against each other. He breathes in deeply, letting the scent of the younger man surround him, intoxicate him almost. 

A minute or so later Luke pulls back, dizzy written all over him. 

Luke frowns lightly, “This is my idea, not yours,” He pokes his tongue out and Ashton leans forward quickly to take it into his mouth, sucking at it before pulling back,“Silly.” 

“Okay sorry babe, go ahead, it’s your turn.”

Luke nods with authority standing up so he’s looking down on his husband, “Strip.” 

Ashton’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull, a cough escaping, “Wow babe, okay, right here right now?” 

Luke nods, hands gripping to peel his own t-shirt off, letting it fall to the ground, “I want to go skinny dipping in the lake,” He nods towards to glistening water, “And I want you to fuck me.” 

Ashton swallows heavily, standing up on almost shaky legs. He nods at him and without another word strips of all his clothes, leaving them in a pile next to his feet. He watches as Luke’s eyes scan over his body, the dark orange colour from the sunset cascading over his body, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Ashton turns, heading towards to water, leaving the half clothed Luke to watch him walk away. Hastily the younger man peels off his own clothes, walking quickly to catch up to Ashton, both men now standing ankle deep in water. 

“It’s a bit cold,” Luke whispers, a small laugh escaping, “Sorry about that.” 

Ashton’s hand grabs Luke’s curls fiercely, smashing their lips together hoping to create some heat to distract them from the icy feeling travelling up their legs. Luke walks them both backwards, the water rising up now to their torso’s, both men still connected. 

Luke’s hands on are Ashton’s cock now, gently stroking under the water and they kiss forcefully,  
his other hand playing with his very hard nipples, the cold water making them very sensitive under warm fingers. 

“Luke, that feels good.” Ashton whispered as he parts from Luke’s lips, letting his eyes close as Luke leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, letting his own heat melt into Ashton’s skin. When he had thought about this idea at first he thought it would be fun to try and go down on Ashton in the water, but now that he’s in this situation, he realises he’d rather not die from drowning and the reasoning being trying to suck your husbands dick underwater. He doesn’t think his mother would appreciate that. 

Instead though he lets his hands work Ashton expertly, he knows everything Ashton likes, the rhythm he likes, the certain spots that make him shudder and how he likes his balls touched, he knows everything, in and out. Luke works him for a little while, making sure he’s as hard as he can be, Ashton’s hands are also on Luke, his mouth, nipples and cock, working his hands constantly over every inch. 

“Ash, please fuck me,” Luke whispers, “Hard.”

Ashton swallows thickly and turns Luke around, holding him close his back to Ashton’s chest. He looks around just in case someone else had decided to pull up to the lake for a late dinner session, but all is clear fortunately, it’s darker now though, the sun has set but the darkness hasn’t fully enveloped them yet. 

No time to wait, Ashton inserts two fingers quickly inside Luke, working them in and out. The water does not make for good lube what so ever, but like last time he knows Luke can take it, he always does, takes it just like Ashton likes. 

He fingers Luke for a little while, loving the sound of Luke’s moans into the air, his hands gripping Ashtons arms as he has nothing to hold onto in front of him. He removes his fingers, wrapping them around Luke’s chest to straighten him up, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder a few times, nipping there as well. 

He can feel the lake getting darker as time moves forward so he doesn’t hesitate to push his almost aching cock inside of Luke, edging slowly in further till his hips are square against Luke’s body. He moves slowly this time, letting each inch of Luke incase him, the feeling overtaking him. 

“Ash please don’t be gentle with me,” Luke begs, pushing back to prove what he’s saying, “I said hard.” He demands, grabbing Ashton’s hands as he places them both on his hips and rocks back into him waiting for Ashton to take control over him. 

Taking his demands properly he holds on tightly and fucks Luke hard and rough, the water they’re submerged in splashing around furiously. He’s trying to keep himself steady as he rocks into Luke, his feet occasionally becoming unbalanced from the sandy bottom of the lake. He suddenly feels his stomach tighten and he knows he’s close, almost embarrassingly so. 

“Babe,” He breathes out, “I’m close, are you?”

“I can be,” Luke replies as he reaches down to tug at himself, making sure he orgasms as close to when Ashton does as well. Both men are moaning, not really holding back as there is not a soul around them to witness them. 

“Luke, Luke, Luke,” Ashton mumbles over and over, his whole body now soaked from the water, the droplets shining now from the moonlight over head. 

He hears Luke whine loudly and clench around him, causing Ashton to orgasm then and there, his hands still gripping Luke as tight as he can. Ashton rides out his orgasm, Luke slumped forward almost submerging himself fully in the water, without Ashton holding him up he would have dunk into the water ages ago. 

Ashton pulls out and lets go of Luke hips, hearing a faint ouch come from the man in front of him, he reaches forward to turn said man around and kiss him squarely on the mouth, arms coming around to hold him close. 

They hold each other for a while as Luke presses a kiss to Ashton’s wet hair he looks around, the lake looking almost majestic with the moons reflection resting on it, he thinks that even if he doesn’t win this challenge he definitely picked an idea that is somewhat romantic as well.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men head to a wedding - Luke wearing something that was not on the dress list.

“Do you know where my tie is?” Ashton asks Luke as he scans his side of the wardrobe looking for the last piece to his black and white suit. He only had one tie, never having needed it previously for any other reason other than the occasional wedding.

“In the second drawer from the left!” Luke calls from the bathroom and Ashton yells back a quick thank you before looking in said drawer, sighing in relief when it’s sitting right there bunched in with random other items he must have just thrown in there to be dealt with later. As he grabs the tie to wrap around his neck his eyes catch on something else in the drawer, something he had almost forgotten he had bought. A wonderfully purple small prostate vibrator, with an included remote. Ashton had gotten a little wine tipsy one night when Luke had been away at a family reunion and thought it would be fun to go for a little bit of online window shopping, deciding it to try the online sex stores. 

He had scrolled through, very intrigued by all the options available for everyone out there and with an almost half empty wine glass in his hands he had scrolled across prostate massagers and dildos and decided to have a gander. The first one to show up made Ashton almost drop his wine glass, right in front of him on the website was a bright purpled very interestingly shaped vibrator, he hadn’t even looked at the price until it was already in his cart and all he could of think of was his husband to be, on his back, legs spread as Ashton stands above him, remote in hand. 

He had bought it that night and it had come two days later, even before Luke had gotten home, now this had happened just before the dry spell started with the two lovers so unfortunately it hasn’t been used yet, it had just been pushed to the back of a drawer on Ashton’s side of the dresser. 

But as Ashton starts tying the tie under his suit collar an idea he had previously thought about had come back into his mind and the thought of it makes his mind wander. After a quick look in the mirror to straighten his tie he grabs the toy and walks over to the bathroom where his husband is trying to make the curls on his head do what he wants. 

Luke grunts, his hands flailing about, “My hair just won’t stay put.” 

With the toy hidden behind his back Ashton leans against the door frame watching his adorable man try to tame his sometimes unruly curls, it really depends on the day whether they will behave or not. 

“It looks good as is Luke,” Ashton says, trying to convince him to put down the brush, “It looks sexy like that, styled up but a little fun around the edges.” 

Luke looks at Ashton through the mirror, eyebrows still close together as he runs his fingers through his hair before sighing in exasperation, hands falling by his side. 

“I swear to god, these curls will be the death of me.”

Ashton walks so he’s in front of Luke, “I like them. Love them almost.”

Luke smiles, “Almost?”

Ashton copies Luke’s smile and leans up to his height giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, standing back down with a now mistrustful look on his face. 

“And what is on your mind Ash?” Luke says, arms crossing over in front of his torso. 

“Well I have a gift for you but I need you to close your eyes first.” Luke hesitates for a moment before closing his eyes, arms his crossed in front of him, “Open your hands.”

Luke does as he’s told, holding out both hands in front of him and bites his lip in anticipation. Ashton brings the toy in front of him now, the soft texture feels lovely against his skin and he can’t wait for Luke to feel it too. He places the toy in Luke’s outstretched palms, watching as he enclosed his hands around the object, feeling it curiously, eyes still closed. 

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Go ahead.”

Luke opens his eyes, darting down to look at the object in front of him, his eyes widening as his eyes scan over the brightly coloured object. He knows what it is immediately, I mean there really isn’t much else it could be, so as Luke feels it with his fingers, the surprising softness making the hairs on his arms stick up, he looks up to see Ashton staring at him intently, arms behind his back, one eyebrow raised. 

Before Luke can say anything Ashton pipes up, “Luke this is my next idea, listen up,” He grabs the toy out of Luke’s hands, playing with it in his fingers, “You will wear this for the whole, ceremony, reception and all.”

Luke nods, no words being able to make their way out, Ashton smiles and continues on, “There is a remote, I have it on me, I will use it as I please, when I please and you have to take it, understand?”

Luke is at a loss of words, he’s never seen Ashton like this before and it’s already made him half hard in his dress pants. He watches as Ashton leans into his pocket, fumbling around before suddenly the toy starts vibrating, it’s not loud thank god, but it is intense and Luke can feel his neck start to heat up. 

“Bend over the sink honey,” Ashton whispers, arms now crossed in front of him. 

Luke does as he is told, turning around to lean over the basin, eyes locked onto Ashton in the reflection of the mirror. He lets Ashton do all the work as his fingers reach around to undo Luke’s belt and button, pulling his pants down just to his thighs, ass exposed to the cool bathroom air. 

Luke waits anxiously as Ashton leans into one of the bathroom drawers, grabbing a bottle of lube before his warm hand settles on Luke’s lower back, soothingly rubbing the area. The younger man feels cold lubed fingers press against him and he forces himself to relax, letting Ashton finger him for a moment, the delectable feeling coursing through him. 

“I’m going to insert it now okay Luke?” 

Luke nods and takes a few deep breaths as he feels the soft toy being pushed against him and inside, Luke’s mouth drops open, it feels wonderful against his skin and the base pressing against the outside as well. 

“You okay honey?” Another nod from Luke and Ashton leans down to grab his dress pants, pulling them up and over, motioning for Luke to stand. He raises himself up steadily, looking at himself in the mirror as he does. He looks a little flushed, but nothing too obvious, nothing that screams I have a vibrator inside of me.

He turns around to Ashton’s very excited face, the remote control resting easily in his hands. Without a word spoken he pushes the button and Luke leans back to grab the edge of the sink, eyes screwing shut at the sudden pleasure rippling through his body. Ashton decides to leave it on a for a moment to let his husband get all worked up and he does just that, hands still gripping the sink with eyes still closed, his mouth open with a tiny few whines echoing in the bathroom. 

“A little longer baby, I just want you to get used to it.”

Luke nods but says no more as he stays in his position, though he does trail a hand down to the front of his pants, palming at himself slowly. Ashton leans forward and grabs Luke’s wandering hand, holding it tightly in his own. When Luke opens in eyes in surprise Ashton turns off the vibrator, leaning down to press a kiss against his hand. 

“Sorry honey, didn’t want you to stain your dress pants.” 

Luke nods obediently and with initial slow steps both men exit out of the bathroom, with wallet, phone and keys in hand, both men head out to the car, ready to drive to the wedding. 

—

The ceremony was a simple yet beautiful celebration, with both men hand in hand watching and reminiscing on their own wedding. They had shared a few loving glances towards each other, thumbs stroking slowly over their hands, nothing but love surrounding them and everyone else in the room. Luke almost, almost, forgot about the vibrator sitting neatly inside of him, Ashton had been kind enough to not turn it on during the ceremony, though a few times when he adjusted himself in his seat, the toy would rest just ever so lightly against him and it would make his heart rate rise by a few beats. 

Both men are now seated in their assigned seats in the reception room, people mingling around talking about how lovely the bride looks and how beautiful the flowers are.

Luke sighs happily and leans over to grab Ashton’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his skin. Ashton turns from where he was admiring the decorations and smiles softly at his husband. 

“Feeling a little nostalgic are we baby?” Luke blushes and nods, “Yes I am.” He places another kiss on Ashton’s hand, “Our wedding was so beautiful and I would do it all over again if I could.”

Ashton smiles and raises his eyebrows at Luke’s words, “All over again really?” He laughs, “Even your sister in law getting drunk and accidentally spilling wine all over that young waiter?”

Luke bites his lip and laughs, “Oh yeah I forgot about that, maybe not that part then.”

“You know what I would love to do again though?”

Luke leans forward and places his chin on his hand, eyes eager for what Ashton has to say, “Go on.”

Ashton copies Luke’s stance and leans forward, elbows on the table, face now closer to the blonde, “The wedding night,” He smirks at Luke’s wide eyes, “You tied to the headboard with my wedding tie, face down ass up. Me fucking you and you screaming out my name, your husbands name.”

Luke bites his lip and nods, remembering how even though everyone had said they the couple are usually too tired to have sex on their wedding night, him and Ashton had a sudden burst of energy after getting back to the hotel and had fucked twice before finishing off some champagne and passing out. 

Ashton continues before Luke can reply, “You were so needy baby, so hot for me, mumbling over and over again to fuck you hard enough you’d feel it the next day.” 

Luke nods dumbly, mouth becoming dry and pants becoming just slightly tighter.

“And do you remember the next morning?” Ashton leans a little closer to Luke, “I let you fuck me in the shower, me gripping the shower rail to stop from falling, we were both a little sore that morning.”

“Ashton,” Luke whispers, eyes darting around the room, though everyone is very pre occupied with the cocktail hour, “You’re making me hard.”

Ashton sits back from where he had been crouching by the table, straightening up before also looking around. He watches as Luke does the same, seemingly getting the same idea. Ashton reaches into his pocket and without pulling out the remote to the wonderful purple vibrator, he presses a button to turn it on and Luke quickly but stealthily grips Ashton’s thigh under the table, nails digging into the black dress pants. 

“Ash,” Luke whispers, eyes pleading as he looks at his husband sitting across from him, “It’s on really high, turn it down please.”

Ashton smiles and tries quickly to pull the remote out of his pocket to see the settings, realising he had pressed the fastest setting and quickly clicking one a few notches down, realising it worked as Luke lets his grip on Ashton’s thigh loosen. 

Ashton lets a moment pass, watching so hungrily as his husband sits obediently in his seat, the hundred or so people scattered around having no idea that the curly blonde in the middle of the room is currently trying so hard to not bite his lip and get his cock out in front of everyone. 

Ashton leans forward and places a small curl behind Luke’s ear, leaning forward to whisper, “Come with me baby and don’t make it too obvious would you?” He stands up, waiting as Luke follows suit.

Both men walk through the crowd, Luke following Ashton, they both occasionally smile and hug a few people they know but hadn’t seen yet, Luke trying so hard not to to draw attention to his ever growing hard-on. 

Both men eventually come to a supply closet of sorts, Ashton quickly ushering them both into the room, sighing happily when he notices a lock, albeit not very sturdy, but it will do. 

Just as Ashton turns around Luke is pushing him hard up against the door, lips crashing eagerly onto his lips. They kiss for a moment, hands grappling onto anywhere they can grip, hot and heavy breaths filling the tiny space. 

“Ash, ash, we need to be quick, fuck me please.” Luke pleads, pushing his hips into his husbands, smiling greedily at the obscene sound that follows.

“No,” Ash replies, giving a quick kiss to Luke’s sudden unhappy face, “Here’s what we’re going to do and yes, we will be quick.” 

Luke takes a step back, annoyed slightly that they won’t be having sex but intrigued as to what Ashton’s idea is.

“I’m going to turn this vibrator up as high as it goes, I want you to refrain from touching yourself as I suck you off. Okay?” 

Luke almost feels like he stumbles back as Ashton finishes his sentence with a quick click to the remote, the speed rising quickly and the euphoria washing over his abdomen. He grips a shelf resting behind him and lets his eye close, the vibrating feeling making his mouth water.

He opens his eyes just in time to watch Ashton strut forward and fall to his knees, hands working quickly to free Luke from his dress pants, the sudden cold air making his thigh twitch. 

“Ash,” Luke whispers as he watches the older man stroke him slowly, reaching forward to lick a at a few tiny spots, “We can’t take our time.”

Ashton smiles back up at him, leaning forward to put the head of Luke’s cock into his mouth, sucking a bit too hard and causing Luke to grip Ashton’s head before he pulls off, “No we can’t baby, so don’t hold back okay? Feel everything for me.”

Luke nods and lets his head falls back as Ashton makes quick work of putting everything he can manage into his mouth, letting his saliva coat what he can’t reach and starting to bob slowly, his other hand resting lightly on Luke’s balls. Ashton can feel himself staining against his own pants and reaches down to palm himself through his pants, moaning around the leaking cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Ash,” Luke whispers, his breath coming out very quickly. Ashton pulls off and starts to stroke for a moment, reaching down to let himself free of his pants as well, sighing as the confines are free. He strokes a few times before leaning back to take Luke into his mouth, the only sound filling the room to be the mingled breaths and quickly vibrating. 

Without Luke’s knowledge Ashton had picked up the remote when he had opened his pants and is now trying to sneakily put it to a setting called waves. The pressure of the vibrations comes in waves and is apparently the best one to pick to push you over the edge. 

As he clicks the appropriate setting Luke snaps his head forward and grunts, two hands now gripping Ashton’s hair, “Oh come on.” He whines, his hips now moving forward into Ashton’s eager mouth, fucking him slowly in time with his rhythm.

He knows Luke is close so he speeds up his own hand, letting the feeling wash over him and the thought of someone knocking on the door fuelling him faster. Lukes nails scrap painfully against his scalp and he lets his husband do most of the work at fucking his mouth so he can concentrate on his own hard cock. 

“Ashton, this is so much,” Luke spits out, a look of almost pain washing over him, “I’m going to cum soon, but fuck, it’s a lot.” 

Ashton hums in response, knowing that having stimulation from both sides can be a very overwhelming orgasm, so he makes sure to be prepared to catch his husband in case it is too much. No less than thirty seconds later and a quick tug from Luke, Ashton feels Luke cum in his mouth, a choked out sound coming from above him as Luke holds him down as deep as he can go, letting Luke fuck his mouth as he comes down from his high. 

As soon as Luke pulls back to rest against the wall, his eyes drooping from the high he just received, Ashton quickly presses off on the remote, not wanting his husband to be too uncomfortable. 

“Babe,” Ashton whispers, still kneeling on the floor, “I’m so close, come help me out?” 

Luke looks down at his husband, with his hand on his cock, pumping furiously. With shaky hands he helps Ashton stand so he can replace where he was just kneeling, leaning forward quickly to take him into his mouth, sucking hard as he can, Ashton gripping his hair not long after, spilling into Luke’s mouth. 

Ashton falls to his knees, now face to face with Luke’s glistening face. He leans forward to peck his lips, leaning his forehead against his husband’s. Both men let themselves come back to reality, though knowing that they should get back out to the reception before anyone notices. 

With a strangled laugh, Luke pulls back and stands up, holding his arm out for Ashton to help himself up. “Ash, that was, just, amazing.” Luke whispers, cupping Ashton’s face in his hands, “I’m so in love with you.”

Ashton smiles and tries not to blush from his husbands sweet words, “Love you too baby.”

“So, let me just take out the vibrator,” Luke replies, turning to remove the toy before Ashton grabs his hand, “What?”

Ashton drops his hand, leaning down to do up his husbands pants, tucking in his shirt neatly before doing the same to himself, “Leave it in. We might want to use it again later.”

Both men laugh and with a quick kiss they unlock the door and check the scene before exiting the closet, as they round the hallway to the main reception they hear applause and are surprised to see the bride and groom enter the room, the crowd cheering as they dance to the music. 

Both men look at each other and smile, knowing that no one out here were none the wiser to what just happened in the utility closet.


End file.
